Blaireau
|Peau= |Plumes/Poils=*Gris-argentés *Jaunes paille *Blancs *Noirs |Hauteur= |Longueur=60 à 90 cm |Envergure= |Pays d'origine= |Localisation=*Amérique du Nord *Asie *Europe |Alimentation= |Remarques= |Utilisation=Animal de compagnie |Affiliation= |Classification du ministère= |Statut=Animal non magique |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, ''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4 |Dernière=''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} Le '''blaireau' est un animal qui fait office d'emblème à Helga Poufsouffle et à sa maison à Poudlard. Histoire Moyen Âge Helga Poufsouffle choisit le blaireau comme son symbole à Poudlard. Ulric le Follingue essaye un jour de prouver que le chant du Focifère ne rend pas fou et l'écoute trois mois sans interruption pour appuyer son propos. Cependant, lors de son arrivée à la réunion du Conseil des sorciers, il ne porte pour vêtement qu'une perruque qui se révéle être un blaireau mort. 1992 - 1993 Le 18 décembre 1992 en étant à la recherche de Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry passe à côté de la salle de classe de Minerva McGonagall et l'entend demander à ses élèves qui a transformé son camarade en blaireau.Dans la version originale : "Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger." 1995 - 1996 Dans la première moitié du mois de juin en 1996, Harry Potter passe ses BUSE et confond la formule du sortilège de Changement de Couleur avec celle du sortilège de Croissance, ce qui fait que le rat auquel il aurait dû donner une teinte orange se met à enfler jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un blaireau avant que Harry ne rectifie son erreur. Anecdotes *Le blaireau fait partie des Patronus qui peuvent être obtenus au test du Patronus de Pottermore. *Dans le jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4, un blaireau peut être trouvé en train de dormir dans la cabane de Hagrid. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Livres dérivés= *''Harry Potter : A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Liens externes * Notes et références en:Badger es:Tejón pl:Borsuk Catégorie:Créature non magique